


gut, fein, glucklich

by shaksqueer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaksqueer/pseuds/shaksqueer
Summary: a submission that didn't make it into the zine, but that I am rather fond of. can be seen through shipper goggles, I guess, but really was just a thought that came into my head from a Caleb POV, about pasts and how someone who can't forget their own might look at someone who doesn't feel the need to remember, or know.





	gut, fein, glucklich

three words

four syllables 

ended with one wound. 

so many lies - but

true, wasn’t it?

moving on and forward

an open grave 

behind you

beyond you

how do you walk away from the dead?

i can only wonder why

he lets me - crimson hands, fire

and blood and-

touch him - shining

a blood handprint

on the face of

the moon.

                         howl, LOUD

is there nothing

you are not proud

but real

so entirely real

an echo of a life,

we are only echoes but

doesn’t it almost feel like it?

doesn’t it almost feel like we

that we’re

they call you wild and you

bare your teeth

it’s your life and you exist

now

and for now

it’s enough

more than enough,

it

     is

           everything.


End file.
